


Father's Day(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father's Day, Flirting, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Major Character Injury, Pregnancy, Sweet Bruce Wayne, Sweet Jason Todd, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Father's day, was supposed to be a special day for the Todd family until Joker poisons Jason
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 14





	Father's Day(Jason)

Jason's P. O. V

I took my jacket off feeling the poison burn my skin. I yelled in pain I shot at Joker's henchmen. I got on my motorcycle driving away. I carefully got off and stood in the alley. I leaned on the wall wincing 

"fucking! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fucking hell!!"

I can't see straight I blinked I notice my arm's third degree burns up to my shirt sleeve. My wife is going to kill me. Fuck I wish she was here she always somehow makes everything better. I started hyperventilating from the unbearable pain.

"fuck!"

I shook I hear my phone my hand shaking, I hit my intercom 

-"hey Jay how's patrol going hon" 

"I've had b-better fu-u-ucking day's" 

-"I'm on my way" 

"I-is, D/N?" 

-"she's at the Manor I'll let her know she needs to stay the night. Just don't move and I'll come to your coordinates" 

I waited I hear footsteps I know all to well I looked seeing my wife. She screamed covering her face I took a deep breath

"it's no-"

"don't even attempt to say it's not that bad! It's -" she started crying she took my helmet off "just please don't say anything"

I gently nodded Y/N held my hand walking backwards to the impala. I sat in the passenger seat knowing my wife would kill me if I even thought about driving. She hooked my bike to the back. She got in and drove home. I would tell Y/N to pick up our daughter but has much as I miss my little girl. My daughter doesn't need to see me like this. Fuck my arm's! Y/N, carefully pulled into the house 

"don't even think about opening the door" she mumbled 

She got out she helped me inside I sat on the couch. My wife walked in with medical supplies. She cut my shirt off I held in a whince

"hey now don't pass out on me, babe"

"you ok?"

"I'm fine don't worry about me. What happened?" 

"Joker, fucking poisoned my jacket" 

So badly I want to hold my wife and tell her I'm ok but I'm not. She gave me pain meds and carefully took care of my wounds. Bandaging wrapped around my arm's. She kissed me touching my face with her hands

"you need to get some sleep" she said

"hmm no I want to hold my wife"

"well your wife as to call your daughter and you need to rest, Jason like it or not"

"damn your stubborn a woman but that's why I love you" 

She kissed me I laid down she laid a blanket on me, below my arms that were laid on my stomach. She rubbed my head and kissed me again. She walked to the door 

"still got a hot ass" 

She laughed shaking her head she looked back at me 

"I love you" 

"I love you sooo oh much" 

I know she's smiling right now I smiled....

Y/N's P. O. V 

I went to the bathroom peeing again it's been 9 year's since I've felt this sick. I already took a test finding out I'm pregnant with our second child. I was going to tell, Jason. Until he called me. I called Bruce he answered 

-"Y/N" 

"c-can D/N stay at the Manor for a few day's. I don't know if Jason and I can make it for Father's day" 

-"how severe are his injuries?" 

"Joker, poisoned his jacket he has third degree burns all over his arm's. He's talking, but..." I started crying 

-"Y/N, Jason well be fine. I'll bring supplies to help the healing and D/N is always more than welcome to stay with us"

"thank you thank you so much, dad" 

"I'll be there ASAP" 

I dried my tears and hung up calling D/N, she answered 

-"hey mom you would not believe what uncle-" I cut her off 

"honey, I need you to stay at the Manor tonight, your-your Dad's been hurt" 

-"what? Shit!" 

"language, D/N" 

-"what happened to dad please tell me it wasn't that bad... Oh, mom it's almost Father's day!" 

"I know sweetheart but I don't think today is a good day for you to come home" 

-"OK, please tell dad I hope he gets better" 

"I will sweetheart I love you so much" 

-"love you too mom tell dad I love him" 

"I will" 

She hung up I hear the door knocking I sighed and opened, Bruce. I saw him carrying medication 

I took a deep breath "thanks" 

I let him in still feeling my morning sickness. 

"are you sick?" 

"hmm something like that" 

"I see perhaps you should get some sleep. I can put the medicine in the kitchen and be on my way" 

"oh don't worry about me" 

I grabbed the medicine and put it on the kitchen counter. I took a deep breath 

"does Jason know?" 

"I was going to tell him last night well you can guess what happened" 

"are you disappointed with having another child?" 

"no not at all I was just hoping to surprise Jason and everyone. Hmph, you know after we got married and had D/N for the first time in a long time Jason's been actually sleeping. He's seems really happy" 

"you had a good impact on his life" 

"thanks, Bruce"

Day's later Jason's arm's bandaged from his wrist to his shoulders. Only wearing his boxers, his t-shirt that I cut the sleeves making a tank top and jeans. He sat in the passenger seat and I sat in the driver's seat. 

"you sure you want to go" 

"it's Father's day, Y/N and I want to see our baby girl" 

"speaking of baby" I say looking out the window 

"get your ass over here and kiss me" 

I gasps crying and kiss my husband, I gently rub his face. We parted I see him smiling my hand still on his face 

"that explains why you haven't been able to keep your hands off of me" 

I gently smack his face we both laughed. I feel my tears falling

"another baby" he says smiling 

"I think it'll be a boy" 

"oh really" 

"yeah I can feel it" 

"you were right about our daughter" 

We went to the Manor Jason and I walked to the door. I kiss his cheek. I open the door we both walked in 

"were here!" I yell announcing we're here 

D/N, ran in we saw our daughter. She gasped covering her face 

"daddy" she rasps 

"hey, Angel" 

Jason knelt down D/N slowly walked to him. She touched his head 

"you idiot" she sighs her eye's swelling 

Jason, laughed crying she hugged his neck. He kissed her face. I started crying and kissed Jason's head kneeling down. Jason moved his arms around D/N carefully. I saw Bruce, and Alfred smiling. 

"happy Father's day, Dad" she mumbled


End file.
